Dark souls-Mlp crossover
by Avogadrodamus
Summary: As the title suggests, this is a crossover of My Little Pony and Dark Souls. I own neither and message me if you have suggestions, comments or criticisms.
1. Prologue

Five of the mane six sat around in the lobby of the library, all patiently waiting for their friend Twilight Sparkle. Well, tried to wait patiently until Rainbow Dash groaned, "Whats taking her so long!" The other ponies looked at her and asked themselves the same thing. Apple Jack spoke up next, "Now that ya mention it, she has taken a while to get down here" Rarity nodded, "I wonder what she is doing up there?" The ponies looked up the stairs for a few seconds then went back to waiting. The door to Twilights room opened and a very tired Twilight walked down with Spike at her side. "Hey girls, sorry I took so long" All the girls looked at her with shocked expressions. "You okay Twi?" Apple Jack stepped forward, followed by the rest of the girls. She shook her head and her horn glowed, a letter with a ribbon tied around it. "Last night, I got a letter from the princess, containing a spell. She stated it was experimental and possibly dangerous. I tested it a few times on small objects, it teleported them but I don't know to where" All the ponies looked at each other when Rainbow Dash spoke up, "So whats this gotta do with us?" They all stared at her and Twilight continued. "I believe if I can focus hard enough, I can get somepony through. I hate to ask any one, but are there any volunteers?" Rainbow Dash once again spoke up, "I'll do it" She looked at Twilight and walked over. "Are you sure about this Rainbow? There's no guarantee I could bring you back" Rainbow nodded, "I can handle it." Apple Jack walked over and put a hoof on Rainbows shoulder and looked at her, "If y'er sure about this, please be careful." The two hugged and pinkie walked over, "Please please please pleeeeeease be careful Dashie" Rainbow nodded and smiled, hugging her as well. Their farewell was long emotional and after everypony had said their goodbyes, Rainbow stood in a cleared area, away from the others and nodded to Twilight. "Im ready" Twilight aimed her horn and started to charge up a pure white light. The others shielded their eyes as Twilight shot the beam, but a loud explosion rocked all of them. Rainbow was blinded as she lost consciousness. She awoke slowly and in pain, "Owww!" She sat up and looked around, she was in a stone and rusted iron. She looked down at herself and nearly screamed, she brought her newly formed hand to herself, "What the heck!" She tried to stand but was brought back down just as fast. She looked at her other hand and saw that she was shackled by her wrist, she struggled against it but groaned and gave up. "Hello! Anypony? I need help!"


	2. Chapter 1

"Hello? Anypony? Help!" Rainbow Dash struggled against the shackle but to no avail. She pulled her knees up and curled up in the corner.

"Whats the point. I'm never gonna get out of here" As she said this, a light shined onto her, making her look up to see a new opening in the ceiling, as well as a figure she couldn't quite see.

"Hey! Help me!" She she tried to stand up but fell down again. The figure turned and walked out of sight.

"No! Don't leave me!" She pleaded but gave up when they didn't return. She started back into her corner when a large mass fell onto the floor in front of her. She screamed and tried to back up more. She looked up to see the figure standing over the opening again.

"This is your only chance, I'd take it if I were you" The figure turned and walked away again. Rainbow Dash looked at the new addition to the room. She started to crawl closer and gagged as she realized what it was. A body, badly decomposed and reeking of decay. She did her best to keep her stomach still as she took a closer look. She saw a small gleam on its waist and looked closer.

"_A key? Hopefully its the one to get out of here"_ She carefully reached forward, taking care not to touch the body itself. She reached as far as she could and barely managed to pull it closer. She got a hold of the key and reeled back, coughing and fumbling with the lock.

"Lets hope I dont have to do that again" The shackle fell off and she rubbed her wrist. She walked over the corpse and over to the door. She inserted the key into the lock and she smiled as it clicked open. She walked out into an empty hallway and carefully started forward. A loud thumping sound drew her attention to her left, she looked through a row of rusted bars into what looked like a sewer and a large monster patrolling the area. It stopped and looked over straight at her, Rainbow ducked hid from it until she heard the footsteps again. She started down the hall again, making sure to stay under the bars. She made it to the other end and entered a dim room.

"Aww great" She spotted a light coming from the other side of the room. She smiled and went forward, only to fall into a large pool of water. She sat up and gasped from the sudden rush of cold water. She sat still, getting her breath back when she heard the sound of water sloshing. She looked over as a shadow jumped on her, hands going for her neck. She screamed and tried to push it off, she managed to shove it off but back herself into a wall. She looked up as the thing attacked again, she held it away but it only slowed it as it drew closer. She started feeling around in the water fro something to use as it kept drawing near, its hungry mouth inches away from her skin. She got a hold of something in the water and with all the force she could draw, flung it into the things head. It groaned and fell on top of her.

"Get off me!" She shoved it off and looked at it. She looked at it and nearly threw up again, turning away for a few moments. It was another corpse, just like the one in the cell.

"_Why was this one moving? And why did it attack me?" _She looked at its skeleton like face, its eyes still glowing a dim orange, and the tool she used on it now sticking out of its skull. Rainbow lost her stomach as she realized that she had just killed something, throwing up to her side. She coughed out the last bit and looked at the handle.

"_I really don't want to do this but its them or me" _She reached forward and tugged on the handle, a sickening sound came from the wound as she struggled the blade free. She took a few steps back and ran for the light, entering a circular room with a ladder on one end. She climbed as fast as her new body could, coming out into a courtyard. A red sword sticking out a still burning pile of ash. She walked towards the sword and reached out for it. The ash burst new flame that enveloped the sword, Rainbow reeled her hand back and sat by the new fire and started to dry herself off.

"At least its useful for something."


	3. Chapter 2

Rainbow sat at the fire for a long while, recovering from her experience. She took the chance to look over her new found weapon, though something was off about it. She had never held a real weapon in her life, and certainly not in this form. But this blade she grabbed seemed as if it was made for her, her hand left enough room on the handle for her other hand to hold onto, it was light enough for her to carry with one hand as well. Even though the small curved blade was scarred and slightly dull, Rainbow could still see herself in the near golden blade, and the whole thing being about the size of her forearm. She looked at herself closely and saw the now mostly dry blood of the thing that attacked her.

"Where the hell am I?" She was pulled from her thoughts as loud banging could be heard from somewhere nearby. She slowly got up, gripping her weapon tightly and looked around the courtyard, noticing a small iron door in a far corner, and the massive double doors in front of her. She figured the sounds were coming from somewhere over there, so she opted for the iron door.

"Oh no." She tugged and pushed on the door but it didn't budge. "Please don't do this." She gave up and looked back at the fire and the double doors.

"This had better be the way out." She Shoved one of the doors as hard as she could, and it started to crack open. She stopped and looked through the crack. She only saw a large room with several pillars and vases.

"Nothing? But I heard something in here" She shoved the door more and slid in. She looked around more and saw another pair of doors on the far end of the room. She smiled and ran towards it.

"Yes, that has to be the way out" As she got closer, something above her got her attention and she skid to a stop, now wishing she hadn't. A massive beast, almost identical to the one from before, only holding a giant hammer plummeted from the open roof to the floor below. Its landing shook the ground and caused Rainbow to fall on her butt. For the brief seconds that they looked at each other, Rainbow could tell that this thing was not happy and was definitely wanting her dead. It roared and raised its hammer, Rainbow scrambled up and managed to get out of the way before it smashed the ground where she was to gravel.

"Ok. I am not going to win this time" She looked around for an escape and spotted an open hall right next to the monster. But as she was about to make a run for it, the monster slammed its hammer into her front, sending her sailing back through a pillar, screaming in pain. Her impact cracked the wall and left her coughing up a bit of blood.

"I am not going to die" She shoved to pain out in a burst of adrenaline and sprinted past the monster, moving faster than it could hope to react and into the doorway, which slid shut after she got through. She slowed down as she approached another fire. As she reached out to touch the sword, Rainbow collapsed as the pain rushed back and even worse this time. She groaned and reached out for the fire, which lit and gave her small comfort. As her vision faded, the last image she saw was the fire start envelope her hand, and she passed out from exhaustion and pain.

A voice seemed to echo from the fire, speaking to Rainbow as the fire made its way to her chest. "Your time is not yet over, and neither is theirs"

Rainbow woke up panting and gasping for air. She calmed herself and sat up, strangely not feeling any pain. She lay against the wall next to the fire and looked around, this room looking almost exactly like the one where she was first attacked. She looked into the water and could barely see her reflection but she knew it was a gruesome sight. A mix of her blood and one of the monsters covered her face. She reached down and started to clean her face. After a few minutes, she decided to try and keep moving. She stood and gripped her blade. moving towards the only other door there.

"It cant get worse than that, can it?" She turned the corner but yelped and hid as an inbound arrow nearly made its home in her head. She peeked around the corner quick enough to spot the archer down a long hallway with two levels. She waited for the next arrow to fly through the door to make her move and soon, it did and Rainbow sprinted full speed at the archer. Noticing it was one of them, she gripped the blade in both hands and slid beneath another arrow. She came up and drove the blade into its chest, straight into its heart. Its dropped the bow and went limp. Rainbow slid it out and almost threw up again as the smell and sight reached her at once.

"Oh god." She turned away and took several deep breathes to calm herself. She faced it again and reached down, grabbing the bow and working the belt that held the arrows off of it. She went to put the belt on when she noticed she didn't have anything to put the belt with. She realized now that she was almost completely naked, with only a tattered loincloth and just barely enough cloth to cover her chest. Rainbow went ahead and tightly looped the belt and quiver around her waist and carrying the bow, she marched on. She soon came upon a doorway with a pure white cover over it, like a solid fog.

"What the?" She reached forward and began to walk through it. She passed through it with a thin layer of water on her and she smirked.

"Guess it was fog." She looked forward through a broken in and collapsed door and on the other side was the knight who let her out of her cell. She walked forward and looked through, he appeared to be badly injured.

"Hey, you. Aren't you the one who saved me?" Rainbow waved her hands, trying to get their attention. The knight looked over and laughed.

"So you made it. Im glad. But Im afraid I probably wont make it out of here, Im afraid." He groaned as he lay back on a pile of rubble. Rainbow yanked and shoved on the door but it didnt give way.

"Im going to get you out of there, Im going to help." Rainbow kept attempting at the door when the knight looked over and motioned for Rainbow.

"This wall over here looks weakened, maybe you could get through there." She looked where he was looking and made her way over. Indeed, it looked weak, the mortar between the bricks was mostly gone. Rainbow took a few steps back and readied herself.

"Alright, Dash you can do this. Its only one little wall." She ran forward at top speed and jumped, plowing through the wall with her shoulder. She landed roughly on the remaining bricks and groaned.

"Owwww." She got up and walked over to the knight. "Alright, Im here. Lets get you up."

They both groaned as Rainbow heaved the knight up and onto their feet. Throwing an arm over her shoulder, she made her way out.

"There is a bonfire, in the courtyard below. Can we go there?" She looked through a metal grate and saw the fire she sat at not long ago, it was even still lit.

"How do we get down there, the way I came is blocked by some huge monster thing with a club." The knight pointed to a flight of stairs. Rainbow looked down them and saw the iron door she tried to open before. She smiled and the two made their way down. The knight undid the lock and they walked out to the courtyard and Rainbow laid the knight next to it. Soon the fire extended out and lightly covered his body.

"Alright, introductions please."


End file.
